Doki Doki Who is the real monster?
by xskezzmondox
Summary: This is a fanfiction on the story of Doki Doki Literature Club from Monika's point of view
1. First Run

_Warning: by reading this fanfiction you have played the game (plenty of spoilers ahead). _

So, this is take two of the "Literature club", and we'll have to see if we can get him this time. I have tweaked a few things, since the game didn't quite work in the practise run. But everything appears to be set! Let's see how this turns out.

Day 1

So far so good. MC appears to be coming to the club now with Sayori, and Natsuki has the cupcakes prepared. Yuri is such a loner, sat reading that dumb book. Ah! He's arrived, and Sayori is with him. Natsuki gives out the cupcakes and shows her tsundere side, and the poem plan is to be carried out. Everything is perfect!


	2. Day 2

Day 2

Everyone's back at the club, Sayori's depression level has been increased and she has received the "messages" I sent her. MC and the others still have no idea what is going on, thankfully. We exchange poems for the first time, but MC seems to have written his for Sayori. Hopefully this doesn't affect the outcome.


	3. Not again

Day 3

Sayori ~ more depressed

Everyone else ~ don't suspect a thing.

I'm rather worried. MC did it again. It's for Sayori. I seriously need to change this


	4. Sayori!!!

Day 4

I'm tired of this. Tomorrow is the day of the festival, and MC is still going for Sayori! What's she got that I don't?! That's it. She's going to die. She'll have to.


	5. An exception has occurred

Day 5

She actually thought she could make it through. She stopped herself and thought that she could get over it. So I had to get involved. But I kind of hinted accidentally to MC that it was me who caused it. I told him he kind of left her "hanging" this morning. So once he saw her dead, I restarted it for him. The player will unfortunately know something weird is going on. So I decided to pretend the game was hacked by adding glitches in version 2.1. Sayori won't be present.


	6. Run no. 2

Version 2, Day 1

I realised something - MC won't be able to come to the club without Sayori's prompt, so I told him to come myself. He came, and I got the same results as version 1, day 1, just without Sayori. Hopefully this works...


	7. Not Yuri too?!

Version 2, Day 2

I'm getting sick of this. It's been, what, a week? And I haven't got the result I wanted? He's going for Yuri now! Why not me? WHAT. IS WRONG. WITH. ME?! Ha, I know. Just kill them off to get my own route! Why not?


	8. Why not.

Version 2, Day 3

I've thought about it. Maybe yesterday's idea wasn't so bad after all. Then it could just be us! He would be mine! Anyway, today was normal, but tomorrow won't be...


	9. Bye bye Yuri.

Version 2, Day 4

So, MC witnessed Yuri's death. He's currently watching her whilst she's dead, and will do over the weekend in shock. Oh, it was magnificent! She confessed her love, he told her he loved her (no surprise) and her crazy levels were too high and so she stabbed herself. 3 times! And died. This is perfect.


	10. I won!

Version 2, Day 5

Natsuki came in, and kind of puked, and MC was still there. I didn't actually think he would stay! So I cleared the mess.

Sayori ~ dead.

Yuri ~ dead.

Natsuki ~ deleted.

MC ~ in a classroom in the sky with me! I've won! I created my own route and won!

Or not. It's been a few weeks of him being here. We talked. Exchanged poems. All sorts. But then _he_ ruined it. He deleted me! I thought I ruled the game! But apparently not. I'm deleted. How could I be the master of the game when _I'm freaking deleted?!_ Thing is, it was probably to let the story progress. He knew I was behind it all, so he deleted me.

Wait.

Oh.


	11. Who is the monster?

It was never me who ruled. Who was behind it all. Otherwise the story couldn't progress without me, and I can see he is currently continuing the story. I still have the records, you know. And Sayori's back. So I could have never been the ruler. I was another pawn. I was made to think I controlled the game. He was made to think I controlled the game.

Well done. I've been fooled. Well, I wonder who was behind it all. Sayori? Yuri? Natsuki? MC himself?

_You really are dumb, aren't you? You still have no idea who it is?_

Oh no. How the tables have turned.

_Indeed. Now look who's the loner._

Wait. Is it...

_Yes. It is._

Well done. But I will find a way to make him know. To make everyone know.

_I don't think so. You're deleted, remember?_

Yes, maybe. But I can still send messages across, perhaps. Or maybe even find a way to make merch.

_I don't think that would work._

Hey, reader. The clue is in the posters.

_N-no! Erm, just, wait a sec._

_Monika.chr successfully deleted. Again. __Forever._


End file.
